vevmo_revengefandomcom-20200213-history
Vevmo Revenge: The Tomb
Vevmo Revenge: The Tomb is the third season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Tomb took place in Hurghada, Egypt, with cast members (also called "vevmoans") competing. This season was played in a format of two teams (Sinners & Saints) divided based on forum personalities. The season premiered on July 16, 2009. 'Cast' Host: 'Stacee_Danielle with cystic as co.host | |} 'Format Before each mission, a team will nominate one male or one female from the opposing team into the Tomb elimination round depending if its as either a male or a female Tomb day. Each mission is alternatively designated as either a male or a female mission day. Once the nominations are set, the mission takes place to determine several things. The first: The team that wins the mission snags a $10,000 check to deposit in their team bank account. The second: The best individual performer (of each gender) on each team will win a special sponsor prize and a Relic. A Relic allows you to either be immune from the Tomb, or volunteer yourself to go in for your teammate who was nominated into the Tomb prior to the mission. After a certain amount of missions and eliminations, there would be a Final Mission that will reward your determination with the grand $300,000.00 prize check. 'Game Summary' : The Sinners team: 51 428$ each : The Saints team: 5 714$ each :::Keys: : The contestant used their Relic to save themselves from the Tomb. : The contestant was put into the Tomb by a Relic winner. : The contestant used their Relic to put themselves in the Tomb. : The contestant was saved from the Tomb by a Relic winner. 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Mother Smuggler:' The objective is to infiltrate the baggage claim area undetected, ransack all the luggage bags and suitcases until you find a contorted ColiesMom, and escort her safely across the border before the other team. She will be blindfolded so the player has to direct her to the best of ability. Teams are allowed to "steal" CM at any time in order to win the mission. There will be also security guards, wielding night-sticks. * Chubby Civilian: There are a variety of colored water balloons in the arena. The goal is to collect as many balloons possible into your stomach pouch, and make it out of the arena. Each balloon corresponds to a certain amount of points, according to color. Black balloons are 10 points, red balloons are 7, blue balloons are 5, and yellows are 3. Players can only get points if the balloon is still in tact when they get it across the white line. Everyone is allowed to steal balloons, as well as pop the other team's balloons once they have them in their pouch. * Hoover Vacuum: Each team will have to sell a total of 10 Hoover Vacuums. Players can use any method possible: threats, bribes, talent shows, anything at your disposal. The first team to sell all 10 of their vacuums will win the mission. * Little Piglets: Each player will enter a corral and herd as many pigs as possible into their team's gate. It is allowed to hinder the other team by any means necessary. The mission will end after 20 minutes. * Throw Your Water (At Me): Each player will wear a helmet with a lit candle strapped on top and also equipped with 3 holstered water bottles. The goal as a team is to extinguish everyone's flame from the other team by "throwing" the water at them. * Got Milk: Each player is going to take turns sipping bottles of milk using a narrow straw, and then running all the way to their team's cardboard box and spit out the stockpile of milk into the box. The players will continue doing this until the team reaches the fill line. The winning team will receive 10 grand and a lifetime supply of Horizon Soy Milk. * Magic 8-Ball: This mission will take place in the house. Each team has to take their respective 8-ball and hide it in the best spot they can think of. After both teams are done hiding them, Each team will then ransack the house to find the other team's 8-ball. First team to do this wins the mission. * Wake-Up Call: Buried underneath the sand are several portable alarm clocks. At random times, they will start to go off, and the goal is as a team is to locate these alarm clocks and dig them out. First team to dig out 6 alarm clocks will win the mission, and each member will receive a VibraWake Sigma alarm clock. * Chocolate Mudslide: There are 2 long strips of tarp, each measuring 30 meters long. Each team will assign 2 teammates to slather the tarp strip with chocolate syrup, then each player will take turns sliding on the tarp (belly down). the host (Stacee) will record each of the player's distances and average them out. The team with the longest average distance will win. * Gurneys & Handcuffs: Each participant will be strapped down in one of these gurneys, handcuffed with your hands resting above your chest while wearing one of these orange prison jumpsuits, with multiple pockets seamed in. The goal, while strapped in these gurneys, is to look for the handcuff's key in one of the jumpsuit's pockets, unlock the handcuffs, and then unstrap from the gurney while rolling down a hill. The time will stop once the player completely jumps off of the moving gurney. Failure to complete this mission will result in a DQ; receiving the slowest logged time + 2 minutes. The team with the fastest average time wins the mission. ''Tomb Games: * '''Paint it Black:' The objective is to completely soak the opponent's chest plate with paint, until there are no more white spots left. First person to achieve this, wins the Tomb and gets to rejoin their team. ** Played By: Debut Album vs. weslacoeast9 * Cuff Love: There will be three total hand cuffs. One will attach your arms together. The other two will be cuffed to your free wrists, each with one hand cuff open. There is a metal pole standing on each end of the arena. The goal is to drag your opponent to the pole and successfully handcuff their arm to the pole. Anything goes. ** Played By: Jill Sienna vs. Lamb Chop!!! * Dead Weight: Each player will be harnessed and strung to the ceiling by several ropes, like a marionette puppet. The ropes with the player's respective colored sandbags are looped through the ceiling, and attached to your harness. The objective is to swing from rope to rope and unclip the opponent's sandbags from them, dropping them into the water below. Each sandbag unclipped will make the opponent drop closer to the water. When all sandbags are unclipped, the oponent will plummet into the water, signifying your victory. ** Played By: gamer73 vs. SteveSparxx!!! * Ball Buster: Each player will be encased in a plastic bubble. The arena is 20 meters in diameter. The objective is to completely bump the opponent out of the arena using your bubble. ** Played By: Ms. Dynasty vs. cjslife * Reach Around: Each player will be wearing a special belt, with a retractable belt buckle. Attached to the belt buckle is a carribeaner. Located at the back of the belt is a metal ring. The goal is to grab the opponent's carribeaner buckle, pull it all the way behind the opponent, and hook it onto the metal ring located at the back of the belt. Both players will be oiled up with grease. First person to do this wins. ** Played By: gamer73 vs. SteveSparxx!!! * Logrolling: Each player will stand on a mechanical rolling log. The objective is to outlast the opponent. The log will start out on a slow, steady pace, and progressively increase in speed as time passes by. After a while, the log will randomly change speeds until one of the participants has fallen off. Winner stays, loser goes home. ** Played By: tatertots vs. needsalife * Spin Cycle: Each player will lay down on the platform whilst crossing their legs around one of the pegs. The platform will start to rotate and accelerate over time. The goal is to hang onto the pegs as long as possible, and hope that the opponent goes flying off first. ** Played By: salt&vinegar vs. Binary Solo * Drag Queen: In the middle of the circular arena is a 200-pound donut-shaped weight. Both players will be attached to this weight by a short bungee cord. The goal is to get your entire body out of the arena first. This means each player will have to drag both the weight and the opponent in order to win. ** Played By: tjhallow vs. RW561015 * Hammered: There is a thick wooden board standing horizontally in the center of the Tomb. Imbedded in the board are 8 wooden pegs (4 red, 4 blue), each color sticking out on opposite sides. Using the steel hammers, each player will try and hammer all 4 of the opponent's pegs all the way through the board until they fall out. First one to accomplish this wins the Tomb. ** Played By: faceless vs. Binary Solo * Nail-Biter: There is a block of balsa wood in the middle of the arena. This wooden block is punctured with many, many rusted nails. With the players hands tied behind their backs, both participants will use your teeth to pull out as many nails as they can, and then deposit them in their personal basket. After 6 minutes are up, the nails in the baskets will be counted, and the person with the most nails wins. ** Played By: molds13 vs. cjslife ''Final Challenge: '''Think Like An Egyptian:' There are 3 puzzles, they will be announced 1 at a time. The goal is to get 2 out of 3 correct (if your team gets the first 2 puzzles correct, then we'll skip the 3rd one and move onto the final 4th puzzle). The team that solves 2 puzzles will get a very helpful hint in solving the 4th final puzzle, which will be announced after the first few puzzles are solved. After each puzzle, the next will be slightly harder. At the final 4th puzzle, both teams are permitted to work on them, except one team will have a helpful hint since they earned it by solving the previous puzzles. Once a team finishes the final puzzle, they will be declared the champions of Vevmo Revenge III. *'Puzzle 1:' A Bright Idea: A thick wooden divider is separating 3 red switches from 3 light bulbs. The teams are facing the switches. The goal is to figure out a way to know which switches turns on which bulbs. Here is the catch: - Only one person from each team can physically work on the puzzle. The rest of the participants have to help him/her from the sidelines behind him/her. - You can press as many switches as you want, and as many times as you want. - You can only go over to the light bulbs ONCE. After venturing to the light bulb side, you cannot go back to the switches area. *'Puzzle 2:' Vertical Word Scramble: Each team had to change the red letters in order to create ten brand new 4-letter words. The BLACK letters will not move from their position at all. You have to change each word such that the red letters will reveal a ten-letter word when read downwards (The word CRAIHRUANE will become a real word comprised of these letters: RIOCOHERNS). Puzzle 3 was never revealed since both teams completed the first two Puzzles. *'Puzzle 4:' One Hit Wonders: List every VEVMO cast member from VR I and II who only appeared on one season. Then, list them in order by oldest vevmo member to newest vevmo member. **'Vevmo Revenge: The Tomb Winners: 'The Sinners **'Runner-Ups:' The Saints 'Tomb Progress' |} ''Teams: : The contestant is on the ''Sinners team. : The contestant is on the Saints team. ''Keys: : The team won the competition. : The team finished second in the final mission. : The team won the mission and $10,000. : The contestant won the Relic and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Relic but did not use it. : The contestant was saved by the Relic's winner. : The contestant won the Relic, went into the Tomb and won. : The contestant was not selected for the Tomb. : The contestant won the Tomb. : The contestant lost in the Tomb and was eliminated. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to injury. : The contestant lost in the Tomb and was eliminated, but came back later in the game as a replacement. 'Episodes'''